


Songs of Neverland

by cwiggle



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Daughter of Peter Pan, F/M, Harry HookxOC, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Movie: Descendants 2, Neverland, Romance, harry hook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwiggle/pseuds/cwiggle
Summary: Three times the daughter of Peter Pan Sang to the son of Captain Hook, and one time he sang to her.





	1. Chapter 1

YOU CAN FLY

Harry couldn’t help his excitement when his feet first touched down in Neverland. Neverland. Where he was born! And yet he had no memories of the place.

Placidia laughed at his expression and he couldn’t muster the spite to glare at her. “What’re we seen’ first?” he asked her, his eyes darting around the little beach where they had landed, the Neverland water lapping at their feet.

“Everything, of course,” Placidia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “All at once. Then, tomorrow, we’ll go see things in more detail.”

Harry now looked at her.

Her ginger hair was tied back in a braid over her shoulder, her long bangs blew out of her hazel almond-shaped eyes in the slight breeze. It was as if being home herself made her glow, her golden freckles almost sparkled against her skin. The green dress she wore matched with his red coat reminded him strangely of his mother. 

“An’ how’ll we be doing that?” he questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

Her full pink lips pulled into a smirk. “Oh, Hook, don’t you know?” she pulled up a small leather pouch from around her neck. “All you need is a little faith, trust, and-”

She pulled open the old brown bag and pulled out what appeared to be a pinch of sparkles and threw it over her head. “Dust!”

Placidia’s feet left the ground and she hovered a few inches off the ground. “Of course, I don’t need dust, but you gotta learn somehow.”

“What’s that s’posed to mean?” 

Placidia threw the sparkles over him too and closed up her pouch. “My father has lived here for so long that the magic that runs through him and the island are practically the same thing,” she explained. “And, you know, my mother. The fairy.”

Harry looked down when he did not get in the air at all. “I think yer dust is broken,” he informed her. 

Placidia laughed at him again and he did glare at her this time, which made her giggle with bells again. He’d do anything for that sound. “You have to believe, duh,” she grinned and rose higher in the air. “That’s how everything on this island works!”

“Believe in what?” Harry frowned at her, slightly jealous that he had not been raised on this island to know these things.

Placidia came down to his eye-level - which was still quite a few inches off the ground because of her diminutive pixie stature. “In the dust, in the island, in yourself, in me, in…” she stopped and a slight blush crept into her cheeks. “In us. You just have to believe.”

Harry took her cheek in his right hand. “Aye, I think I can do that,” he pulled her lips to his and smiled when he could feel the heat in her face. When he opened his eyes and pulled apart, he was a few inches off the ground. His face took on a surprised expression.

Placidia chuckled. “I think you can,” she took his hand and his hook in her own small hands. 

Harry looked back into her eyes. “So…What now?”

Placidia smirked and managed to look smug, even with the furious red blush. She hummed a little tune - one he heard her hum often.   
“Think of the happiest things,  
It's the same as having wings,” she sang to him softly, the red in her cheeks grew darker. “Happy thoughts, pirate. The happiest thoughts.”

Harry grinned then. “Well that should be easy with you by my side.”

“I should say it should be,” Placidia replied, the blush remaining in her face, her almond eyes crinkling into the loving smile he fought so hard to see. It wasn’t the smug one, the one that she used when she teased him, the one when he caught her in a kiss off-guard, the one that betrayed a prank she had pulled, the one when she told stories or jokes. No, it was his smile. The one only used when she was with him. The corners of her mouth pulled up softly, her hazel eyes were warm with love, she looked at him through her lashes, and, of course, her face heated with emotion. 

She kissed him, this time, and when finally they pulled apart for air, they were in the clouds above Neverland.   
Harry’s eyes widened and he smiled as he looked at the island before them, spread out below like it had been on the ship. 

Placidia squeezed his hand and giggled. She kissed his cheek then let go of his hand and his hook, still firmly in his grasp. “I’ll beat you to Skull Rock,” she told him and she went off flying through the air. 

Harry was clumsy in the air at first, but he finally got the hang of it and followed after her. All the way down, she sang her song freely with the bells of her voice and instead of catching it and taking it away, the air swept it up into his ears.

“Off you go with a Hi and Ho  
With the stars beyond the blue  
There's a Never Land waiting for you  
Where all your happy dreams come true  
Every dream that you dream will come true

When there's a smile in your heart  
There's no better time to start  
Think of all the joy you'll find  
When you leave the world behind  
And bid your fears good-bye  
You can fly!”


	2. Never

**NEVER**   
  
_“Dia, I will not have this, this codfish villain in my home! And especially not with you!”_

_Her father had shouted at her while her face heated in anger._

_“Daddy, Harry isn’t his father! Just like I am not you!”_

_The king of Neverland had risen off the ground. “No. You aren’t. And have never known Hook, Dia. He was a coward, a conniving rat, a heartless murderer, a raving lunatic!” Each word drove a spike deeper and deeper into Harry’s heart as his father was insulted. “I don’t care that you're friends, Dia! That’s fine if this pirate-spawn wants to be good. But,” and he turned and glared at Harry then. “Nothing good can come from that vile snake. Especially not a son who idolizes him,” he held up the hook as emphasis. “You will never be good enough for my daughter, Son of Hook. And I swear right here and_ now, _if you ever harm a hair on her head or lay a grimy finger - or hook! - on her heart, I will tear you to shreds and feed you to the crocodiles.”_

_Harry had growled. “Ye don’t think I know who my own father is? I know he ain’t a saint, but that doesn’t give you the right to insult him like that! Especially, not infront’_ a me _,” he had snarled. “And don’tcha think I’ve told myself enough that I don’t deserve Dia? It’s her choice, Pan, not yers.”_

_Her father had stared at him. His face was blank, but there was a horrible fire in the brown of his eyes. “Out,” he had said simply. Angrily. With authority. Yet it was spoken barely louder than a calm conversation. “You’re banished from this part of my island, Hook. And I’d don’t ever want to see you again.”_

_“Dad! You can’t do that!” she’d screamed._

_“Dia, you are grounded. You’re to stay in your room until I say.”_

_“No! Dad, you’re too late! I love Harry Davies. And he didn’t touch my heart, I gave it to him. You have no right to-”_

_“Dia,” Harry had interrupted her. “He’s right.”_

_“No, he’s not,” and there were tears in her eyes. “It’s me who doesn’t deserve you, Harry. You’re my everything and I need you.”_

_“Placidia,” Harry had beat her father to it. “You need someone good. I’m just bad fer you, luv. I love you. And that means I want what’s best fer ye. And as much as I want ye, I’m not good.”_

_“You’re right, Harry Davies,” she had growled at him and her father. “You aren’t good. No, not good, because to me, you’re perfect. And neither of you get to decide what’s best for me. I get to make my own mistakes. But, Dad, Harry has never ever ever been one of them.”_

_And then she had run._

* * *

 

“Dia,” Harry tapped on the wooden sill to her bedroom. Good riddance to whatever Peter Pan had to say. That not-quite-adult child was just that - a child. He hadn’t really intended on listening to him in the first place about boundaries. But he did have a point.

Harry Hook was a villain.

Placidia through a rock at him from inside her room. He easily flew to the left and dodged it. “Dia, we need to talk,” he told her.

“Oh, I think you’ve talked,” her bell-voice was scratched and clogged with tears. She threw another rock out the window with just slightly more accuracy than before. “Harry, he doesn’t get to decide who I get to love. That’s my decision. I love you.”

She ran to the window suddenly at that point. “So help me, Harry, if you pull the ‘but I don’t love you after all’ crap for my safety or whatever, I will not miss again,” she hefted another rock in her palm. Her pixie features were twisted in pain and anger. Red from emotion and streaked with streams of tears.

“Lass-”

“Don’t you ‘lass’ me,” she interrupted. “Unless you’re here to apologize, you’re out, you rascal.”

Harry risked an eyebrow raise at her. “That’s hard if ye don’t let me speak, luv.”

Placidia did her best you-can-die-now expression that she could manage as upset as she was. “Out,” she mimicked her father, without any real conviction.

Harry pulled himself into the window and after a moment making sure she wasn’t going to bash him with her rock, he wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry, Placidia, okay? But luv, I’m a villain. A crook.”

“No,” and she pulled away from him. “You. Are. Not. All the stars above, Harry!” And she immediately buried her face back in his chest. “We’ve been through this, you’re not!”

Harry didn’t reply this time and simply held her while she exhausted more tears. When she had finally stopped shaking, she sighed and took his hands - her father still had possession of his father’s hook.

“Have I taken you to see a Lilterloo?” she asked in a scratchy whisper.

“Aye,” he replied just as quiet.

“They sing,” she reminded him. “They sometimes sing prophecies. Sometimes just false stories.”

“Aye, ye told me this, luv,” he whispered to her.

She nodded into his chest. “Dad’s afraid. Because of one of their songs.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, but then prompted, “What song?”

Placidia looked up at him and sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Do you really want to know?”

Harry tucked her bangs away from her still red eyes. “Luv, if it’s about you, I wanna know everything.”

Placidia rolled her eyes and looked past his arm and through the window. She bit her lip before taking a breath.

“There was a girl and a boy on Neverland  
Where all dreams are said to come true  
But in secret demanded the boy and girl meet  
Under silence of wild Lilterloo

This girl and this boy on Neverland  
Played day by day by day  
Meeting in whispers and hushed laughing cries  
Long had they been this way

Was fate that in this Neverland  
Should enemies fall in love  
And a girl and a boy meeting secretly  
Defied all demands from above

But this boy and this girl in Neverland  
Could not hide forever on  
Was not long ‘till enemies fought and warred  
And fought their war to be won

By mistake in this war in Neverland  
One girl and a boy tried to run  
And a boy and a girl were found out  
Their secret was out and was done

The boy by the point of a dagger  
The girl by the gleam of a hook  
Held hostage by the love of the other  
A girl and a boy share a look

There was a girl and a boy on Neverland  
Whose dreams where supposed to be true  
By fate of the land where never  
Under scream of wild Lilterloo

The gleam of a hook plunged deep  
The hurt was aloud and made known  
The point of a shiny slim dagger  
Made a deep plunge of its own

No boys and no girls in Neverland  
The land where never was  
The never this land was named after  
And never no never because.”

“Long song,” Harry said after a silent minute passed by.  
Placidia met his eyes in a weak glare.  
Harry shrugged and smirked slightly. “Well, it is.”

“That’s not the point, Harry,” Placidia sighed frustratedly. “Dad’s afraid us loving each other  
will get us both dead. He doesn’t want to lose me, Harry. But, he also doesn’t want to make your father lose you. And he does like you, Harry. He doesn’t want you to die.”

Harry blinked at that. “He doesn’t?”

“Of course not,” Placidia huffed. “He thinks the best way to protect us both is to keep us from being together.”

Harry stared at the seriousness in her eyes. He kept a straight face for the count of ten. Then he burst out laughing.

Placidia hit his chest angrily. “Harry James Hook, what in the name of the Second Star is so funny!”

Harry caught her second and third attempts to hit him and he laughed into her clenched fists, rendered still in his hands. When he could speak he peeked up at her through her fingers and she glared impatiently at him.

“You really don’t find that funny?” he asked her.

“What?”

“Dia,” he rested his chin on top of her hands. “Luv, I die without’cha. Not bein’ with ye would kill me. No offence to yer daddy, but that is, as ye so elegantly put it, poppycock.”

Placidia raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s what’s so funny?”

Harry smiled at her. “‘Course,” he told her. “And I think that bird’s song is crap. In fact, let’s go steal back my hook an’ go kill it.”

“They’re endangered, you can’t kill one,” Placidia informed him, tugging against his grasp pointlessly.

“Surely a beautiful princess like you and devilishly handsome pirate like meself can get away with it?”

“Harry-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Harry scolded and shook his head at her. “Luv, ain’t no stupid bird telln’ Placidia Pan and Harry Davies what they’re gonna do. I do everythn’ I do on my own terms. That includes dyin’. An’ I’m not lettn’ my father kill you, and I’m certainly not dyin’ by yer father’s butter knife.”

“Are you serious, right now?” Placidia groaned. “Harry, this isn’t a joke.”

“I’m serious as the plague,” Harry grinned. “And now, we should go tell that to yer father.”

“What?”

“I need to ask him somethin’ important.”

Placidia gave him a dubious look. “What would that be?”

“Oh, I need his permission,” he told her and let go of her wrists. “And he’s goin’ to ground us for a century.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Again, Placidia is mine, but not much else. However! The poem Never used in this chapter is mine! If for some reason any of you wanted to use it, I'd be happy to lend it to you, if you ask!
> 
> Author’s Note: thanks for reading!


	3. Second Star to the Right

“Harry, I’m not sure about this,” Placidia stated for hundredth time that morning.

“Why not?” he asked for the hundredth time that morning.

Placidia paced back and forth in front of their bed. She was wearing his old Isle sweatshirt for pajamas. It was baggy and long on her and he was trying not to appreciate her bare, toned, tan legs too much because she was still upset. 

He yawned and finally made himself sit up, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s just…” She tore her fingers through her long, wavy, ginger hair. It had grown down to her hips in the past few years. She turned to him and sighed. “Harry, I’m going to be a  _ terrible  _ mother. I just know it.”

“Dia, you’ll make a perfect mother, just stop worrying already,” Harry told her. “You’re stress is gonna wear ye out.”

“Exactly!” she exclaimed. “I’m already failing! Did you know I’m the only one like me alive?”

“Yes, I know that very well,” Harry smiled at her. 

“No! I mean the only half-pixie human thing! Who knows what that could make our baby.”

Harry hauled himself out of bed and caught Placidia in his arms. “If it makes ye feel any better, yer  _ my  _ half-fairy human thing.”

“Harry,” Placidia groaned. “What if we don’t do this right? This is…” she made a noise of frustration. “This is the biggest thing we’ve done.”

“The biggest?” Harry took her face in his hands. “Placidia, I think we’ve almost died  _ way  _ too many times for this to be the biggest yet.”

“It is though,” Placidia insisted. “All we’ve done before is fight. Harry, this isn’t fighting, this is - this is the opposite of fighting.”

“Dia, ye need to relax. Ye still got eight more months to go.”

Placidia paled. “By the Second Star, you’re right. Oh, gods, when are we going to tell my parents?  _ How  _ are we going to tell my parents? Gods, what about your sisters? Do you even want to tell them? Or Trevor. Phoebe! She’d kill me if she wasn’t the first to know. Harry-”

“Placidia,” Harry groaned tiredly and pulled her closer so he could bury his face in her hair. “Luv, we’re goin’ to be fine. You are the most feisty, persistent, determined, and frustratingly insistent woman I know. You will make the perfect mother. An’ ye’ll do it even better if ye’re not up and worrying so early in the morning. Dia, it’s not even six.”

“Better I worry now than later when it will actually hurt us, pirate,” Placidia said into his chest. 

Harry sighed and pulled back to take Placidia’s face in his hands. “Fine, then. Here’s what I think. We’ll tell lots’a people we know when you start gettn’ know’n’look’n. If ye want, I’d tell Harriet, not CJ. We should let yer brother tell yer parents. Preferably when I’m not in the room, or on the island’d be better. 

“And bein’ a mum should be easy. Ye just gotta git to know him.”

“ _ Him _ ?” Placidia asked incredulously. Then she frowned. “What do you mean get to know her?”

Harry snickered at her just a little then made sure she looked him in the eyes. “Talk to him. Singin’s best. My mum always sang to me. Well, ye know, ‘til she-”

Placidia quickly reached her thin fingers to his lips to stop him. “I’m not much for singing,” she interrupted softly.

“Lies,” Harry mumbled around her fingers and she moved her hand to his cheek. “Ye almost sing good as mum. Just sing anythin’.”

“Like what?”

Harry rolled his eyes and tugged lightly on her slightly pointed ears. “Somethin’ from Neverland. I want him to be like you. I ain’t singin’ my father’s cursn’ shanties.”

“He’ll be like you,” Placidia told him. “This world doesn’t need another royal prince.”

“Doesn’t need a villain, either.”

Placidia shook her head and brushed her thumb across his cheekbone. “You’re not a villain,” she whispered.

“Sing to him,” Harry said. 

“Now?”

“Get him to know you early on. I want him to love his mother like I do. And he’ll wonder what he ever did to be born by a pirate and still deserve you.”

Placidia smirked as blush filled her cheeks. “Where do you get this stuff?  _ Five Decades of Cheesy Romantic Lines for Your Wife _ ?”

Harry chuckled. “Sing,” he insisted.

Placidia rolled her eyes. “ _ The second star to the right _

_ Shines in the night for you _

_ To tell you that the dreams you plan _

_ Really can come true _

 

_ The second star to the right _

_ Shines with a light so rare _

_ And if it's Never Land you need _

_ It's light will lead you there _

 

_ Twinkle, twinkle little star _

_ So we'll know where you are _

_ Gleaming in the skies above _

_ Lead us to the love we dream of _

 

_ And when our journey is through _

_ Each time we say ‘Goodnight’ _

_ We'll thank the little star that shines _

_ The second from the right. _ ”

 

“Perfect,” Harry told her. “See, now he knows yer voice, luv.”

Placidia laughed with bells. Then she pulled his head down so she could kiss him. 

Suddenly she pulled away. “Harry?”

“Yes, luv?”

“Why aren’t you wearing any clothes?”

“I was too tired to put any on after I showered.”

Placidia sighed. “What am I supposed to do with you, rascal?”

Harry leaned down so he could kiss her again, harder, more insistent. “I don’t know but if ye don’t come back to bed until at least seven, I’m considerin’ divorce.”

“You better not, or Dad really  _ will  _ kill you.”

“Yeah, an’ I’d be takin’ our boy.”

Placidia raised an eyebrow. “What makes you say you can beat me at that, pirate?”

Harry grinned. “‘Cause yer already on my side, luv.”

“About what?” she placed her hands on her hips.

“Why, the child will be a boy, of course.”

Placidia blinked at him while she realized that she had been referring to their child as a boy as well. She stuck her tongue out at him. “Believe what you will. I’m having a daughter.”

“Bed, Dia. It’s early.”

…

 

“Harry…”

“Yes, luv?” 

“I’m still not sure abou-”

“Dia, shut up an’ go t’ sleep.”


	4. A Pirate's Life (Is a Wonderful Life)

_“We’ve captured him, Pan. What do you want us to do?”_

_The king sighed and crossed his arms. “As much as I’d love to see you gone, you old crook, it isn’t up to me.”_

_Her husband inhaled sharply._

_“Captain, this is your decision. What do you say?”_

_He stared at his father, hunched over on the ground, bound in shackles, glaring straight back at his son._

_Placidia took his hand and squeezed it. “It’s alright,” she told him, hoping it conveyed her trust, her love, her belief in him._

_He continued to stare at the shell of a man before them._

_“Well, go on, lad,” the man spat. “Here’s your chance to justify your childhood. You can do whatever you want to me. Get back at me for the years of insults and beatings and hungry nights. Be a man, do it.”_

_Everyone in the court had their eyes on her husband and she could feel his anxiety through his fingertips in hers. She knew he wanted to run, he didn’t want to be in this position._

_“You don’t have to-” she whispered, but he shook his head. He let go of her hand and took a step forward._

_“Do you know who I am?” He asked, his voice devoid of emotion._

_“Excuse m-”_

_“Do you know who I am?” It was loud this time, it echoed around even in the absorbing wood of the throne room._

_His father frowned for a moment, then smiled pleasantly. “Why, Harry James Rigel Arcturus. Me only son, of course.”_

_“No,” and that was a hiss. “Maybe, if ye’d been an actual father, you would know my name. You would know who I am.”_

_“And who would that be,_ Your Majesty _,” that was spite._

_Placidia’s eyes were glued to his face. She watched his jaw clench and his spine straighten._

_“My name is Captain Harry Davies. I am prince of Neverland by my marriage to Placidia Pan. And I never had a father. A father doesn’t tear into his son’s flesh when the boy fails to be cruel enough. A father doesn’t let his children starve and leave them in the streets to fend for themselves. A father wouldn’t have tried to kill his son’s wife and their child._

_“James Hook, you were no father to me. And I have never been your son. You have terrorized this island, these people, and my family for the last time. You’re to be executed, Hook. Ye’re done.”_

_The man on the floor burst out laughing. “There he is! Where was that while I drove you mad, boy? Where was that fire while I carved your place in your back? You only ever had to display your father’s traits and I’d’ve given you food.”_

_He didn’t respond then. He nodded to Placidia’s father and mother, then he turned to her and took her hand. As they left the throne room, Captain Hook’s deranged laughter followed them out._

...

“Harry! Harry, stop!”

It was dark and cold as she called out to him. He was walking - or stalking, more accurately - down the hillside path to the docks. Not long ago, she could have kept up with him easily. Now, with the burden in her arms and on her back, not having run so far in nine long months, she was frustrated and out of breath.

“Harry, you’d better stop walking...or so help me...I will file for divorce!”

Finally - if abruptly - he stopped. His shoulders were hunched, his head bowed down, and he did not turn to face her. She caught up and huffed, furious that she was so out of breath, and concerned for her husband.

She walked slowly in front of him and was reminded of approaching a wild animal. She faced him for a minute, in time to catch her breath, and when still he did not look at her, she took his left hand in her’s. “Harry...talk to me.”

He still did not speak or even look up from his toes. Placidia sighed and let go of his hand and gently reached up to tilt his chin up. He stubbornly did not meet her eyes. “What are you thinking?” she whispered.

The night was cold - very cold for Neverland which tended to maintain a perfect summer temperature at all times. But the night with wind rolling over the water in calm but icy gusts hit the young couple harshly. It seemed as though trillions of stars glimmered from above, twinkling, and shining, and lighting up the barely moving water.

Placidia took the silence patiently. She used it to study the man before her.

Well, he didn’t yet look like a man. They spent their time in and out of Neverland so sporadically that the way the two aged had no relevance to the years that passed. Placidia herself was almost three hundred - a fact she was teased about relentlessly - and Harry was by now twenty-four, but both of them appeared scarcely nineteen.

Harry’s brown hair was just as tousled as ever in the wind. His skin was smooth and milky in the starlight. The red Neverland captain’s uniform he wore seemed - for the first time to Placidia - entirely too serious for him. Too formal and old and completely not her Harry.

When finally he lifted his blue eyes to meet her gaze, Placidia’s breath left her chest. Harry had always been good at disguising his emotions - a trait he’d learned the hard way from the Isle - but she could _always_ read his eyes.

And in that moment, she was swept up in lapiz waves of confusion and anger and sorrow and pain and horror. And her heart ached in sympathy. She used the hand cradling his face to pull him down for a kiss. One gentle and soft and sad. And when they pulled away, Harry did not open his closed eyes. Instead, he took a deep breath, remaining close to her and he whispered against her lips, “I killed him.”

It would have been lost in the breeze if she had not been so close to him, his words against her mouth almost as if they were her own. She did not speak - not yet. She would wait for as long as it took for him to tell her. She could stand there for centuries if it took that long for him to manage the words.

“I...killed my father. How am I any bett’r than him?”

Placidia bit her lip to keep back her voice. Tears began to form in her eyes so she closed them and tilted his head so their foreheads rested against each other.

His breaths came fast against her lips and their was anguish in his voice. “What did I do? When C.J. and Harriet find out, they’ll come after me. After you.

“But I was afraid, Dia...Afraid of _him_ . Because of...of what he did to me. _Selfish,_ ” and he shook his head furiously and she gently stroked his cheek with her thumb and brought their faces back together. “An’ it doesn’t matter what he did, because he was still my _father_ , even if he was a _crap_ father. He was all I had left of Mum. And my sisters...They’ll come, Dia. For you, yer parents. For _him._ For me.”

She felt his teeth grind underneath her palm and she worked to untense his jaw.

“‘M still scared, Dia,” he growled and it could have been dangerous to someone else’s ears, but to Placidia, it was wounded. He was mad at _himself_ for the pain his family had caused him. “I...I have to leave. Gotta get away from him, from them, get them all away from you. I’m leavn’ t’night. Now, right now…”

But he did not move and his words were thick with his mother’s accent and Placidia felt a tear sneak past her fingers. She kissed him again and it was then that he choked a sob into her lips and she quickly pulled his head down to her shoulder, wrapping her arm securely around his neck as he desperately clung to her waist. She gently combed her fingers through his hair and said softly, “It’s okay to be scared. It’s okay to be hurt. It’s okay to still love him. It’s okay.”

And he cried into her shoulder while she whispered comforting words into his ear. Time did not pass - and it was not only magic of Neverland. The stars continued to twinkle, the wind continued to blow, the water continued to lap soothingly at the wood of the dock.

When finally Harry was only sniffling, his face buried in Placidia’s hair, a coo came from the bundle in Placidia’s right arm, in between her’s and Harry’s chests. Harry pulled back a little and smiled slightly despite the red of his eyes and the tear tracks down his cheeks. “Not patient, that one,” he said in a quiet voice rasped from crying.

“Like his father,” Placidia whispered back, smiling herself as she looked down at the tiny face bundled in blankets in her arms. The baby cooed again and squirmed in his cloth prison, his lapiz blue eyes staring up at their faces.

“Poppycock,” Harry muttered. “He gets it from his mum.”

“I’m only letting you have that tonight.”

Harry huffed a short laugh. “I’ll revel in it.”

They watched the boy for a minute before the baby began to make more noise and squirm more. Impulsively, Placidia’s arm slipped from around her husband’s neck to cradle her baby more comfortably. “What do you think he wants?”

Harry hummed and glanced up at the sky. He grinned as he looked back at Placidia. “If he’s any son of mine, he wants the stars.”

Harry straightened up and backed away just an inch to make the baby’s view of the sky more clear. The stars reflected in the boy’s wide eyes and he giggled in delight. Placidia smiled along with her son and together, the little family of three stared up at the stars. Harry pulled Placidia to his side and held her tight around her waist.

Placidia rested her head on his chest and cradled the baby between them.

“Sing for him,” she said softly after a time while their boy cooed happily in her arms.

“What?”

Placidia chuckled. “He needs to know his father,” she said. “Remember? These stars can be his reminder of you. Sing.”

“Dia, I told you before, all I know are-”

“I know,” Placidia interrupted. “Your father’s sea shanties. Sing one. They can’t all be curses.”

She felt Harry’s uncertain gaze on her face, but she glued her eyes to the stars. Her husband sighed. There was still another minute of silence, before in quiet, cautious tones, he sang.

 

“ _Ohh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life_

_A-rovin over the sea_

_Give me a career as a buccaneer_

_It's the life of a pirate for me_

_Ohh, the life of a pirate for me_

 

_Ohh, A pirate's life is a wonderful life_

_They never bury your bones_

_For when it's all over_

_A jolly sea rover drops in on his friend_ _Davy Jones_

_Ohh, his very good friend Davy Jones.”_

 

Placidia had only heard Harry sing a small handful of times. And every time - this one being no exception - she was calmed and warmed by the Scottish lilt of his tenor voice. It was as if his voice was made for singing and she always wished he would sing to her more.

The tune was a happy one, but the way that her husband sang at while staring wistfully up at the stars made it somber and sad.

 

“ _Ohh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life_

_You'll find adventure and sport_

_But live every minute_

_For all that is in it_

_The life of a pirate is short_

_Ohh, the life of a pirate is short._

 

_Ohh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life_

_But not forever they say_

_When your neck's in aー_ ” Harry stopped suddenly and shook his head, tearing his gaze from the sky.

“What is it?” Placidia asked him, pulling her eyes to meet his.

“The next lines,” he mumbled. “Forgot ‘em.”

Placidia studied his face, so suddenly depressed again. “What are they?”

Harry looked directly at her then and his eyes did not leave hers’ as he whispered more than sang,

“ _Ohh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life_

_But not forever they say_

_When your neck's in a noose and you can't get loose_

_For the life of a pirate you'll pay_

_Ohh, for the life of a pirate you'll pay._ ”

Placidia watched him and he watched her and their contest was broken by another coo from between them. Placidia glanced down out of habit and she felt Harry’s eyes remain on her. Finally, he moved his hand to brush over the baby’s cheek and the tiny boy yawned and his wide eyes were drooping.

“I have to leave,” Harry said quietly.

Placidia smiled a little as she watched their son fight against sleep. “Maybe,” she replied. “But we’re coming with you.”

“What? Dia, that isn’t-”

“Harry, look at me.” And he did. “There is no where you could go where I wouldn’t want to follow. There is no trouble you could be in that I wouldn’t want to help you. There is no pain you can suffer that I’d not suffer with you - for you,” Placidia shook her head when he opened his mouth to speak. “I know you can’t stay here, but I - _we_ won’t stay here without you.”

Harry sighed. “Placidia, I can’t always protect ye out there. Yer father can keep you safe here. I’ll go take care’a my sisters.”

Placidia smiled sweetly at him, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. “You think you can do that without a sword?” She used her left arm to pull back her coat, revealing the decorated hilt of Harry’s sword. “Or, a hook?” His father’s hook was on her belt. “Without clothes, food, supplies, a _crew_ -” And she displayed the enchanted bag on her back. “And most importantly…” She pulled is head back down so their noses brushed. “You think you can do _anything_ without your wife? My dear, handsome, pirate,” she whispered against his lips. “You are mistaken.”

“Dia-” he tried, but she could hear the distraction in his voice. She kissed him then, smugly this time, because she knew she had won.

When they pulled away this time, Harry glared at her half-heartedly. “Yer ultimately gonna be my demise, luv,” he snarled at her without venom.

Placidia grinned at him. She loved when he narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw and scowled at her. It reminded her oh-so-much of the boy she met on the Isle what seemed like oh-so-long ago, yet yesterday at the same time. She loved it because it reminded her that he had not changed himself for her - like many princes her father had presented had done to win the fairy girl’s power and pixie dust and gold. He had always been himself. Perhaps now, he was no longer a villain - despite his insistence otherwise - and the insanity Captain Hook had driven him into was no longer there. But Harry was still Harry. _Her_ Harry.

She laughed at him. And in her arms, the baby fussed as if to say he was trying to sleep.

Harry sighed and pulled the bag from Placidia’s shoulders and threw it over his own, then swung his arm around Placidia’s waist.

“You know,” she said quietly as she gently rocked their son back to sleep and they boarded Harry’s ship, _The Salvation_. “Baby still needs his name.”

Harry froze and Placidia briefly studied his face. He bit his lip almost nervously as he slowly said, “What about the name of a star?”

“Not Betelgeus,” Placidia said.

“No, no...Of _course_ not, I…”

“I was kidding, rascal. What do you have in mind?” Placidia amended calmly.

Harry glanced at her sheepishly - a terribly ill-fitting look on his features. “Regulus. Means ‘little king’. Brightest star in the Leo constellation-” he rambled.

Placidia forced her fingers against his lips to stop him. She glanced down at their son and furrowed her brow for a second. Then she smiled. “Regulus Percival Davies,” she said and looked back up at her husband with glittering eyes. “Harry,” she praised softly. “It’s _perfect_.”

“Really? Kid sounds like somethin’ from a thousand years ago…” Harry muttered. Placidia swatted him lightly on the cheek,

“Regulus,” she told him. “I like it.”

After a moment, Harry grinned too and they continued onto the ship.

...  


It was late in the night - or very, _very_ early in the morning - when Placidia was finally able to get Regulus to sleep again. He’d only slept for an hour after she’d laid him down for the first time in the cradle in the corner of the captain’s quarters of Harry’s ship.

Ultimately, they’d decided to sleep on the ship, send a message to her parents in the morning about their journey, and set sail by magic before noon.

Placidia yawned and her limbs felt dead as she fumbled around for the bed. When finally she found it and pulled the covers back, she near collapsed into Harry’s waiting arms and he re-covered them both and pulled her close to him.

She was almost asleep again when she felt the humming on her temple.

“ _Ohh, a pirate’s life is a wonderful life_

_You pledge your life to the sea_

_But ain’t nothin’ finer_

_Than when you’re beside her_

_For ain’t nothin’ that’s better than she_

_Ohh, ain’t nothin’ that’s better than she._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think about this song it's really really sad. The last verse is mine, as are Placidia and Regulus, but all the rest is Disney's! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you have a Wonderful Life, and may God bless you!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Placidia Pan! And this story kinda, but it wouldn't be possible without Disney, so...
> 
> Author’s Note : so, this is my first fiction on this site! I hope you enjoy it, there's more to come. Please review, bookmark, follow if you like it! It means a lot to me and I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
